


It was only a matter of time

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I want Ladybug to realize how much her kitty means to her!, It's just a bunch of fluff alright?, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Moonlight, Stars, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: So there they were, her sitting with her back against a chimney, and him laying beside her. For once, she didn't stare at the moon or at the few stars that peeked out from the clouds and the light pollution; instead, she found her gaze finding him, time and time again. A soft smile graced her lips, seeing him gaze at the sky, a child-like wonder filling his eyes.And just like that, she knew.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	It was only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Super short Ladynoir fluff because yes. Enjoy!

It was just another patrol, ending the way their patrols always seemed to come to an end. It was at a certain point in time that Ladybug realized Chat Noir was always out and about because he didn't like being home, so she let patrol run later. She never knew why he didn't like being home, she never wanted to push, but she knew he appreciated spending more time around her. He never told her, but after three years of partnership, those things could go unsaid.

So there they were, her sitting with her back against a chimney, and him laying beside her. For once, she didn't stare at the moon or at the few stars that peeked out from the clouds and the light pollution; instead, she found her gaze finding him, time and time again. A soft smile graced her lips, seeing him gaze at the sky, a child-like wonder filling his eyes. 

And just like that, she knew. 

The realization wasn't from him doing anything fancy, it wasn't a horrible surprise, it wasn't from almost losing him. No, instead it happened on a night like any other. No surprise, nothing extraordinary. Instead of panic, she felt peace. Because why would she panic when she was with the person she felt most safe around?

Chat Noir sat up, his head tilting to the side quizzically. "M'lady? Are you alright?"

Her smile brightened, "Never better."

His gaze softened, "Oh? And why is that?"

She placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Because I'm with the person I love." She felt his heart stutter then quicken, felt his breath hitch.

Then his arms wrapped around her and he placed his head on top of hers, "Yeah, me too."

It was just another patrol, ending the way their patrols always seemed to come to an end. But it was a patrol they would always remember.


End file.
